


And they loved each other so, so much

by abrosuna



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: Nothing but shameless fluff.
Set between GZ and TTP.





	And they loved each other so, so much

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently fighting a writer's block, and because of this damn song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNdeLSKSZ1M) I've been drowning in feelings for days, so I just randomly typed something while sobbing with no dignity. It's probably a bit confused, I just hope not too much, haha.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect, when they were holding each other like that, hands travelling from one place to another, the familiar figures of each other’s bodies matching their expectations, satisfying them for a mere second and immediately pushing them to search for more, unable to have enough.

The mattress wasn’t big enough for two people to comfortably lie down one next to the other, but that was all right, because neither of them had any intention of breaking the tight embrace they were entangled in.

The dim light that came through the window was cold, and it made the room, already poor in furniture, look rather miserable, the exact opposite of cosy. It didn’t matter to them, though, because all they cared about was being able to see each other’s faces when they opened their eyes and raised their glances.

The sun was about to rise. In no longer than an hour they would’ve had to wear their uniforms and get to work. There were days when they had to spend a lot of time together, always finding something to argue about, and days when they didn’t even see each other all the time. They never knew which one it was going to be; even in the afternoon, they couldn’t be sure whether they were going to have a chance of hearing each other’s voices through the iDroid. Being commanding officers, they were busy.

But none of that mattered, because everything was perfect when they were together. It was never enough, but somehow it managed to be perfect.

«Come a little closer...» Kaz said in a whisper without even being aware of it, «little closer,» almost begging, as he grabbed his lover’s face and pulled it towards himself.

It felt like they were never close enough although they couldn’t be closer. Never enough kisses, even though they had exchanged a hundred, a thousand. He would never get tired, even when they _were_ tired, idly lying down and cuddling without saying a word.

The sound of sloppy kisses softly brushed the silence, together with the quiet rustle of the sheets. A sigh escaped Kaz’s mouth, and Ocelot took away what little breath was left to him with a kiss. That was perfect, Kaz thought. They had each other, close, closer – held each other, tight, tighter, and nothing else was needed.

Adam loved him. Adam really did love him. And he loved Adam, of course he did. How much? Oh, so much...

After they had admitted it, Kaz noticed that things had become easier. Warmer, nicer, a little happier, even. No more melancholic, longing stares from afar, no more fear to be unrequited, no more feeling pathetic and stupid every time a tender thought bloomed in his mind. It was dangerous to fall in love with his colleague in their situation, as busy as they were trying to handle everything without the guidance of Snake – their Boss, their closest friend. Maybe Revolver Ocelot was too devoted to his work to care about personal matters, maybe Miller should’ve been too, maybe there was no way that they could love each other. But they had been so, so lucky, and they had gotten the opportunity to love each other so, so much. Things were working out for them, one way or another, for better or for worse; sometimes they couldn’t stand being in the same room, annoyed by the sole presence of the other, compelled to reply back in a taunting tone if either of them spoke, but they suffered when they were apart. They kept hiding themselves behind despising masks and harsh words, was it out of habit or because they were incapable of handling naked emotions, although it had become useless after they had admitted what was the truth. It was a game they played in the daylight, since they were forced to keep a certain distance. But they knew, and they were glad. And when they could be together, there were no games, no masks. And they loved each other so, so much.

Another kiss, this time on the corner of the blond's mouth.

Adam’s kisses were pure bliss. They could be rough and possessive, playful, mocking, but there was always a hint of tenderness. He loved his man with every single kiss, whatever the situation, and Kaz adored it so much it made him frustrated. At the same time he felt eager to reply with all the affection he held inside his chest and powerless, overwhelmed by how caring his lover was, by how perfectly their lips matched when they pressed against each other, as if they were meant to meet. Right, a perfect match. Just like their bodies when they were embracing each other. It was ironic, given how their personalities clashed, being so similar that they were always in conflict. A perfect match. Kaz contemplated the concept, amazed.

«Adam,» he whispered.

«Mh?»

No reply. Kaz had all he needed.

The rustling stopped, their hands slowing down. The sun was rising. Half an hour at the most, and the day would’ve started.

The smack of one last kiss, a deep sigh, heads moving against the pillow to snuggle closer. Silence slowly embraced the two lovers as they were holding each other.

Perfection. Once again, Kaz found himself using that word. He was pretty confident it was a correct definition. Adam’s arms around his back and his heartbeat right under the palm of his hand. Nothing else but them being together. Loving each other. Perfection, yes. No need to wish, to search, to long – Adam was already there, and he was sure he had everything he needed. He didn’t want anything else, except staying like that forever. Which was impossible, but he didn’t dare to linger on the thought.

No worries could reach him, not now, they held no meaning, now: everything was perfect when it was just the two of them. It was only them, Kazuhira and Adamska; no commander Miller, no Revolver Ocelot, no cat and dog. Two lovers loving each other. How much? Oh...

Way too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed even just a little!


End file.
